Sepucuk Surat Dalam Botol
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Boboiboy menemukan sebuah surat dalam botol terombang-ambing di dekat karang. "Untukmu yang membaca suratku ini. Apakah kau percaya takdir?" itulah yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut. Mereka saling bertukan surat tanpa tahu nama maupun wajah orang yang mereka kirimi surat. Namun apakah mereka akan tetap menjadi orang asing selamanya ataukah takdir akan berkata lain? (BBB/Yaya)
1. Chapter 1

**Sepucuk Surat Dalam Botol**

Presented By **Chocolate Bubbletea**

 **Boboiboy** copyright to **Animonta/Monsta**

Genre **: Drama, Romance,** and a bitof **Hurt/Comfort**

Warning **: Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Grown Up Character, Miss Typing, and more**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Semilir angin pagi membelai lembut kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Gulungan ombak menggeletik jemari kaki mungilnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Suara burung-burung berterbangan memulai hari baru membuatnya merasa tenang. Di pelukannya, sebuah botol plastik ia genggam erat. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sembari memperhatikan botol plastik yang terisi secarik kertas yang digulung di dalam botol tersebut.

Gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghanyutkan botol plastik itu pada para ombak untuk dibawa entah kemana menuju lautan yang luas. "Selamat jalan surat kecilku. Kuharap ombak membawamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau membacamu."

Setelah itu gadis itu pun berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan sepucuk surat itu pada sang ombak dengan harapan suatu saat ia akan mendapat sebuah balasan, walaupun sebenarnya ia sadar hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH! SUATU SAAT NANTI AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU TIM NASIONAL! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan topi jingga yang dipakai terbalik pada lautan. Meneriakkan rasa frustasinya akan kekalahan yang ia alami melawan tim sepak bola nasional U-17 dalam pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan di sekolahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Berteriak di tempat umum seperti ini hanya karena kalah dalam pertandingan persahabatan." Ujar seorang temannya yang mengikuti pemuda bertopi jingga tersebut hingga ke pantai yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Iris violet gelapnya menatap remeh pemuda tersebut.

"Biar saja! Setidaknya dengan begini aku merasa lebih baik." Pemuda dengan iris violet gelap itu masih tersenyum meremehkan. Raut wajahnya jelas menampakan penghinaan. Tidak mau kalah dengan kawannya itu, pemuda dengan topi jingga membalasnya. "Dan... setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu yang bisanya cuma murung setiap saat kau kalah dalam pertandingan basket."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Kedua pemuda itu siap berkelahi satu sama lain jika saja pemuda dengan topi jingga tidak menemukan botol plastik yang terombang-ambing di dekat batu karang. Pemuda itu pun berjalan ke arah botol tersebut untuk memungutnya.

"Dasar orang tidak bertanggung jawab! Buang sampah sembarang. Kalau aku bertemu dengan orang itu pasti aku-"

"Hei Boboiboy, ada sesuatu di dalam botol itu." Ucap temannya yang diketahui bernama Boboiboy tersebut.

Benar saja, di dalam botol plastik berwarna biru transparan itu terdapat sesuatu, mungkin secarik kertas. "Menurutmu ini kertas apa, Fang?" tunjuk Boboiboy pada secarik kertas di dalam botol tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Fang itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, kenapa tidak coba kita lihat saja."

Boboiboy mengangguk setuju kemudian membuka botol tersebut dan mengambil secarik kertas tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka secarik kertas yang tergulung rapi tersebut. Takut-takut kalau kertas itu berisi terror, kutukan atau sejenisnya.

"Hanya sepucuk surat ternyata." Boboiboy menghela nafas lega. "Tapi siapa yang mengirimkan surat lewat botol plastik seperti ini ya? Benar-benar cara yang kuno."

Kedua pemuda itu berpikir sejenak hingga Fang menjetikan jarinya. "Aku tahu! Mungkin surat itu dikirim seseorang yang terombang-ambing di tengah laut. Karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon jadi dia membuat surat untuk memberi tahu posisinya."

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ayolah... jangan konyol. Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Sepertinya kau terlalu sering nonton film bersama Gopal jadi otakmu juga ikut error seperti dia."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita baca saja surat itu supaya kita tahu siapa yang mengirimnya."

 _Untukmu yang membaca suratku._

 _Hei, percayakah kau pada takdir? Jika iya maka mungkin takdir yang membawa surat ini padamu. Surat kecilku yang kau lihat ini, entah kau akan membalasnya atau melupakannya namun aku akan senang kalau kau mau membacanya. Maukah kau membaca suratku? Membaca kisah kecilku._

Itulah kalimat yang tertulis rapi dalam secarik kertas putih bersih tersebut. Tak ada nama, tanda tangan atau petunjuk apapun dalam surat tersebut. Mungkinkah orang ini sudah cukup gila untuk mengirimkan surat ke dalam botol seperti ini? Apakah orang ini terlalu sering menonton drama? Dan lagi bagaimana caranya kau akan bertukar surat jika media pengirim yang kau gunakan adalah alam yang bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan perintah kita.

"Kurasa orang ini benar-benar gila." Ucap Fang setelah membaca sepucuk surat tersebut.

"Kau benar, Fang. Orang ini benar-benar gila." Sahut Boboiboy

Pemuda bertopi jingga tersebut kembali menggulung surat itu dan memasukannya ke dalam botol. Lalu ia pun pergi dari pantai dengan botol tersebut di tangannya.

"Kau mau kemanakan surat itu?" tanya Fang.

"Aku bawa pulang. Lagipula kalau orang itu masih punya akal ia tidak mungkin akan menunggu balasan surat ini."

* * *

Fang mungkin benar tentang satu hal. Siapapun orang yang mengirimkan surat ini adalah orang yang cukup nekat dan bahkan mungkin gila. Jika memang ia butuh seseorang –atau mungkin orang yang tidak ia kenal untuk mendengarkan ceritanya, kenapa ia mengirimkannya lewat cara konyol seperti ini? Kenapa tidak lewat pos dan tuliskan saja alamat secara acak? Dengan begitu ia pasti akan mendapat balasan.

Tapi sayangnya mungkin Boboiboy juga sudah ikutan gila akibat kalah dalam pertandingan bola siang tadi karena sekarang di kamarnya ia tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menulis balasan surat untuk orang misterius tersebut. Sudah cukup banyak kertas yang ia remas karena ia kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas surat tersebut. Dan sudah berkali-kali juga ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Kenapa juga aku sampai sebegininya hanya karena sebuah surat."

Boboiboy memperhatikan surat yang kembali ia keluarkan dalam botol tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam surat tersebut hingga pemuda yang dikenal tidak suka bercakap lewat kata-kata ini ingin membalasnya.

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya. "Haaah... kurasa kau memang benar. Mungkin ini takdir. Dan aku yakin ini adalah takdir yang menyebalkan! Siapapun kau, pastikan kau membalasnya mengerti?! Kalau tidak kau sama dengan cari mati karena membuatku frustasi seperti ini!" Ultimatum Boboiboy sembari menunjuk surat tersebut seolah meneriaki kertas tak bernyawa tersebut sama dengan meneriaki orang yang menulisnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Boboiboy, kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sepertinya suara Boboiboy terlalu keras hingga membuat kakeknya yang tengah menoton televisi di bawah jadi menghkawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _tok_! Aku...um... sedang latihan drama! Ya! Itu!" dusta Boboiboy tanpa sedikitpun ada niatan untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya bagi sang kakek. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakeknya melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan dengan kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu. Bersemangatlah!" dan setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki kakeknya menjauhi kamar Boboiboy.

"Haaah... untung saja tidak ketahuan." Boboiboy kembali menatap secarik kertas tak berdosa itu kesal. "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Pastikan kau sampai pada penulismu, ok?"

* * *

"Kamu mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya. Wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan membuat gadis yang tadi ditanyanya sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke pantai.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, bu. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat."

Wanita itu sempat ragu namun begitu melihat sorot mata putrinya yang terlihat lebih hidup dari biasanya ia akhirnya membiarkan putrinya itu pergi.

Gadis dengan kerudung pink itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Sesekali ia melompat kecil layaknya seorang anak yang tengah berjalan-jalan di taman bermain. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa sangat senang seolah akan ada suatu hal baik terjadi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya gadis itu akan mengirimkan surat kecilnya pada lautan. Surat yang entah akan sampai pada seseorang atau hanya akan terombang-ambing di lautan bebas. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli. Entah mengapa rasanya setelah seminggu yang lalu ia mengirimkan surat tersebut hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia merasa lebih hidup padahal ia sama sekali belum menceritakan apapun dalam surat tersebut.

Begitu sampai, gadis itu mengambil surat kecilnya yang kembali ia masukan ke dalam botol plastik berwarna biru transparan. Belum sempat ia mengirimkan surat keduanya, ia melihat sebuah botol plastik biru mengambang, terbawa ombak menuju ke arahnya.

Gadis itu mengambil botol tersebut dan memeriksanya. Ia mengenali botol ini. Botol ini adalah botol yang ia gunakan untuk mengirimkan surat pertamanya.

 _Mungkin lautan tidak membutuhkan sampah seperti ini._

Gadis itu membuka botol plastik tersebut. Mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya dan berniat membuang botolnya ke tempat sampah. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada kertasnya.

Ada lubang di kertas ini sedangkan seingatnya dalam kertas yang ia gunakan tidak ada lubangnya sama sekali.

"Apa mungkin..." dengan cepat gadis itu membuka dan membaca apa yang tertulis dalam kertas berlubang tersebut.

 _Untuk siapapun yang mengirimkan surat botol ini._

 _Hai! Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari takdir yang kau sebutkan dalam suratmu. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana cara, dan berapa lama suratmu bisa sampai padaku. Tapi jika memang benar takdir yang kau sebutkan itu ada, aku harap surat balasanku ini bisa sampai padamu. Dimana pun kau berada._

 _Oh! Dan kalau kau memang ingin bertukar surat kenapa tidak gunakan saja jasa pos. Dengan begitu aku yakin pasti akan ada yang membalasmu. Kau tidak perlu menggunakan cara konyol seperti ini._

 _Soal ceritamu, aku tidak keberatan untuk membacanya. Dan kalau memang kau ingin tetap jadi orang asing, aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau sama sekali tidak memberi tahu nama dan wajahmu. Aku tidak akan mencari tempat tinggalmu. Kau bisa tenang menceritakan apapun padaku._

 _Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kirim balasanmu lewat pos ke alamat rumahku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya._

 _p.s : ini alamat rumahku. Rintis island street no. 71_

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Sebut ia melankolis atau apapun itu karena entah mengapa mendapat jawaban dari orang ini membuat kedua matanya memanas dan berair. Walaupun ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh mempercayai orang yang tidak ia kenal bahkan tidak ia ketahui wajah dan namanya. Tapi walaupun begitu ia senang, benar-benar merasa senang.

Ia menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis di tempat seperti ini. Selain itu ia juga harus segera kembali untuk membalas surat ini.

* * *

Senin sore, setelah Boboiboy kembali dari sekolahnya sang kakek memberikan sepucuk surat untuknya. Sebuah surat tanpa nama, tapi Boboiboy tahu siapa yang mengiriminya surat ini.

"Boboiboy, apa kau yakin ini bukan surat yang berbahaya?" tanya kakeknya khawatir.

"Apa maksudnya _tok_? Mana mungkin kan ada surat yang bisa melukai seseorang."

"Bukan itu maksud _atok_! Bagaimana kalau ini surat terror? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau orang yang mengirimkan surat ini adalah orang jahat yang ingin mencelakakanmu?"

Boboiboy hanya menatap kakeknya datar. Mungkin ia harus memperingatkan Gopal untuk tidak mengajak kakeknya menonton film yang bisa meningkatkan imajinasi sang kakek. "Tenang saja _tok_... aku yakin dia bukan orang jahat. Sudah ya, Boboiboy mau masuk dulu ke kamar dan mandi."

Malam itu, sebelum Boboiboy tidur ia membaca surat balasan dari sang pengirim surat botol. Tulisannya masih sangat rapi seperti saat pertama kali ia mendapatkan surat dalam botol minggu lalu. Mungil dan tertata baik. Mungkin pengirim surat itu adalah seorang wanita. Entahlah... Boboiboy sendiri tidak yakin.

 _Untuk kau yang membaca suratku._

 _Terima kasih karena kau mau membalas suratku bahkan kau juga bersedia untuk menjadi teman bertukar surat denganku. Entah bagaimana caranya bagiku untuk mengucapkan betapa besarnya rasa terima kasihku padamu._

 _Apa kau tahu kehidupan seekor burung? Bagiku di dunia ini hanya ada tiga jenis burung. Pertama adalah burung liar yang dapat hidup bebas seuai keinginannya, terbang mengelilingi dunia tanpa takut akan kekangan. Kedua adalah burung yang sejak lahir sudah berada dalam kekangan, hanya dapat terbang dalam sangkarnya tanpa tahu dunia luar. Dan yang ketiga adalah burung yang lahir sebagai burung liar namun akhirnya ia berakhir dalam kekangan, burung yang mengetahui bagaimana indahnya dunia namun pada akhirnya ia kehilangan indahnya dunia tersebut._

 _Menurutmu... apa kehidupan manusia juga seperti itu? Karena bagiku kehidupan kita tak berbeda jauh dari mereka._

Boboiboy membaca kembali setiap kata yng tertulis dalam secarik kertas putih tersebut. Ia mungkin bukan seorang ahli filsafat atau ahli sastra tapi ia tahu bahwa orang ini ingin menceritakan kehidupannya. Dan entah mengapa ia punya firasat kalau kehidupan orang ini seperti kehidupan burung yang dijelaskan olehnya.

Boboiboy mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen dalam lacinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menulis surat balasan untuk orang ini.

* * *

"Yaya, ada surat untukmu!" seru sang ibu dari arah ruang tengah.

Gadis berkerudung pink yang benama Yaya itu segera menghampiri sang ibu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil surat dalam genggaman wanita paruh baya itu. Wajahnya berubah cerah begitu melihat alamat yang tertera di bagian belakang amplop kecil itu.

 _Balasan suratnya._

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali mendapatkan surat itu. Memangnya itu surat dari siapa?" tanya sang ibu penasaran.

Yaya hanya tersenyum sembari menggenggam surat itu dalam pelukannya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang teman yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkan ceritamu." Ujar sang ibu dengan nada yang sedikit menggodanya.

"Ibu! Ceritaku tidak seburuk itu!" protes Yaya.

"Maaf maaf. Ceritamu tidak buruk. Ibu senang mendengar ceritamu. Kapan-kapan ceritalah lagi pada ibu ya?"

Yaya mengangguk antusias. "Tentu! Kalau begitu aku mau naik ke kamar dulu ya bu!" dan ia pun segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

 _Untukmu sang pengirim surat._

 _Hmmm... burung ya? Apa menurutmu kehidupan kita seperti mereka? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin kalau kehidupanku seperti mereka. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku termasuk burung pertama, kedua atau ketiga._

 _Tapi menurutku, seberapa rumitnya kehidupan kita bahkan jika kehidupan kita seperti burung itu kita harus menikmatinya. Walau burung pertama dapat terbang bebas tapi jika ia tidak menikmati kebebasannya itu, bukankah ia akan seperti burung yang bahkan tidak pernah tahu indahnya dunia yang ia lewatkan? Dan walaupun burung kedua bahkan tidak tahu dunia di sekitarnya tapi ketika ia menikmati hidupnya dalam sangkarnya, ketika ia menikmati waktunya bersama seseorang yang akan selalu menjaga sangkarnya itu bukankah kehidupannya itu sama indahnya dengan terbang melihat dunia yang indah itu? Dan untuk burung ketiga, walaupun ia tidak dapat terbang mengitari dunia lagi ia masih memiliki ingatan akan dunia yang indah itu, selain itu juga ia dapat membuat kenangan indah lainnya bersama orang yang akan menjaganya dari luar sangakarnya kan?_

 _Jadi sebagaimanapun rumitnya kehidupan kita, entah itu seperti seekor burung, atau kucing, atau hewan lainnya, aku rasa selama kita menikmatinya dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi maka kehidupan kita akan selalu menyenangkan._

 _Maaf kalau ucapanku ngelantur, hanya saja setelah aku membaca ceritamu aku merasa kalau kau sebenarnya tengah membicarakan kehidupanmu._

Yaya tersenyum pahit. Walaupun orang ini tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi orang ini seperti telah mengetahui dirinya. Ia seperti melihat jauh ke dalam diri Yaya.

Yaya segera mengambil secarik kertas dalam bukunya, tak lupa ia juga mengambil pulpen dengan kepala kambing miliknya. Ia akan menulis balasannya.

* * *

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, ia selalu membalas surat-surat dari sang penulis surat misterius itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

"Kau membalas surat botol yang waktu itu kita temukan?" tanya Fang tak percaya saat Boboiboy menceritakan tentang teman bersuratnya yang misterius saat jam istirahat.

"Hn." Jawab Boboiboy sekenanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak percaya Fang.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan segila orang tersebut." Fang kembali melanjutkan acara makan donat lobak merahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena ucapan mengejutkan Boboiboy.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin membalas surat dari orang gila tersebut. Dan lagi, apa yang ia ceritakan padaku selalu saja sebuah dongeng atau sejenisnya. Apa dia berniat jadi penulis?"

Bisa dibilang setiap kali orang itu membalas suratnya, ia selalu bercerita tentang sebuah dongeng yang bahkan Boboiboy sendiri tidak yakin orang itu dapatkan dari mana. Orang itu tidak pernah menceritakan kisahnya –padahal bukankah ia ingin menceritakan kisah kehidupannya?

"Tapi menurutku dia sedang menceritakan kehidupannya tanpa ingin diketahui kalau ia sedang bercerita tentang kehidupannya."

Suara Gopal yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Boboiboy membuat pemuda bertopi jingga itu kaget hingga hampir menjatuhkan jus jeruknya.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Kau ingin membunuhku apa?"

Sang pelaku hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. "Maaf maaf. Tapi apa yang kalian berdua ceritakan? Sepertinya kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari detektif Gopal ini."

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan. Sudahlah! Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Aku capek kalau harus mengobrol dengan kalian berdua."

Boboiboy pun pergi meninggalkan Fang yang mulai menceritakan ulang apa yang Boboiboy ceritakan padanya. Sepertinya Boboiboy harus bersiap kalau kalau Gopal menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Memang salahnya juga karena dengan bodohnya ia membalas surat aneh itu tapi Boboiboy tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia menikmati waktunya bersurat dengan orang misterius tersebut. Dan tanpa ia sadari sudah banyak surat yang ia dapatkan dari orang tersebut. Bahkan ia mengunggu-nunggu kedatangan surat darinya walaupun apa yang sering orang itu ceritakan padanya bukanlah tentang kesehariannya ataupun topik menarik lainnya, hanya sepotong kisah kecil. Seperti seseorang yang tengah menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Jarak dari kantin ke kelasnya cukup jauh mengingat kelasnya berada di ujung gedung. Dalam perjalanannya ke kelas ia melihat seorang gadis dengan kerudung pink tengah berjalan lemas. Tangannya berpegang pada tembok di pinggirnya, menopang tubuh kecil gadis itu yang seolah akan tubuhnya roboh kapanpun ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy menghampiri gadis itu untuk menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baim saja?" Boboiboy memperhatikan gadis itu. Tubunya terlihat kurus, wajahnya pucat dan sorot matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus. "Sepertinya kau sakit, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan."

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ke kelas saja."

Tapi Boboiboy tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Siapa juga yang akan percaya kalau seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan berpegang pada tembok dan wajah pucat itu baik-baik saja. Yang jelas itu bukan Boboiboy. "Tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja, wajahmu itu sangat pucat. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan. Apa kau sanggup berjalan?"

Gadis itu terlihat ragu namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Boboiboy. "Kurasa aku bisa."

Boboiboy pun mulai menuntun gadis itu untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan yang jaraknya memang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada ini. Tak lama gadis itu berjalan hingga Boboiboy merasa kasihan kalau gadis ini harus terus berjalan ke ruang kesehatan –apalagi sepertinya ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Boboiboy pun berhenti dan berjalan ke depan gadis itu, ia sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Naiklah! Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Boboiboy sembari menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

"E-eh?!" Gadis itu terlihat gelagapan. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya tidak tahan saja kalau harus melihatmu berjalan seperti itu menuju ruang kesehatan yang jauh."

Awalnya gadis itu ragu. Ia terus melihat keseliling dan Boboiboy tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan naik ke punggung Boboiboy.

Boboiboy segera berjalan. Langkahnya cepat. Entah mengapa merasakan hangatnya tubuh gadis ini di punggungnya membuat Boboiboy gugup. Dulu ia pernah menggendong seorang gadis seperti ini –untuk menolong gadis itu tertu saja, tapi Boboiboy tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang Kesehatan, Boboiboy menurunkan gadis itu di ranjang. Beruntung petugas kesehatan sedang duduk manis di mejanya jadi Boboiboy tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal itu disini.

"T-terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Kalau begitu aku ke akan ke kelas dulu."

Boboiboy pun pergi ke kelasnya sebelum bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang rasanya ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah Boboiboy bertemu dengan gadis berkerudung pink itu, ia mendapat surat balasan dari sang penulis surat botol. Boboiboy tidak sabar untuk mendengar kisah-kisah yang akan diceritakan oleh sang penulis misterius.

Begitu selesai dengan semua kegiatannya malam itu, Boboiboy segera membaca surat yang kali ini ditulis di secarik kertas berwarna kekuningan.

 _Untuk kau yang membaca suratku._

 _Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah seorang putri dan penjaganya?_

 _Ini bukan sebuah kisah cinta yang tragis. Hanya sepotong kisah kecil yang terjadi ketika sang tuan putri kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berjalan. Sang putri yang tak mampu lagi berjalan dengan sempurna berusaha untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Dengan bantuan tembok istana sebagai penopangnya, putri itu terus berjalan hingga salah seorang prajurit melihatnya. Prajurit itu berusaha untuk menolongnya namun dengan cepat putri itu menolaknya. "Aku masih sangggup berjalan." Begitulah katanya dan prajurit itu pun meninggalkannya. Tak lama datang seorang kepala pelayan istana untuk menolongnya namun sekali lagi putri itu menolaknya. "Aku masih sanggup berjalan." Begitulah kata sang putri dan kepala pelayan istana itu pun pergi meninggalkannya. Yang ketiga kalinya ia melihat seorang penjaga istana._

 _Tidak seperti yang lainnya, penjaga itu memperhatikannya. Membuat sang tuan putri sedikit gugup. Sang penjaga pun menawarkan bantuannya pada sang putri. "Aku masih sanggup berjalan." Ucap sang putri menolak namun sang penjaga tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia memangku sang putri tanpa seizin tuan putri dan membawa masuk ke ruangannya. Sang putri berterima kasih padanya, penjaga itu mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan sang putri tanpa memberti kesempatan untuk sang putri memperkenalkan dirinya, dan tanpa memberitahukan siapa dirinya pada sang putri._

 _Apa menurutmu yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh sang putri? Haruskan ia pergi mencari orang tersebut untuk berterima kasih padanya? Atau haruskan sang putri tetap diam dan membiarkan orang itu tetap menjadi orang asing bagi sang putri?_

Boboiboy menyernyitkan alisnya. Ia seperti mengenal kisah ini. "Tapi dimana?"

Boboiboy coba mengingat-ngingat lagi dimana ia pernah mendengarnya. Cukup lama ia coba ingat hingga memori otaknya berhenti pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu di lorong sekolah. "Tidak mungkin."

Boboiboy coba memungkirinya namun kisah yang tertulis dalam surat ini dan kejadian yang ia alami beberapa hari lalu sangat mirip.

" _Tapi menurutku dia sedang menceritakan kehidupannya tanpa ingin diketahui kalau ia sedang bercerita tentang kehidupannya."_

Ucapan Gopal hari itu tiba-tiba terngiang dalam kepanya. Mungkin otak Boboiboy sudah mulai ikut error karena entah mengapa ia mulai menimang-nimang ucapan Gopal. Jika memang apa yang Gopal ucapkan itu benar maka selama ini orang yang terus berkirim surat dengannya ini begitu dekat.

"Jika memang begitu maka semua kisah yang ia ceritakan padaku adalah kisahnya."

* * *

Berawal dari kisah kehidupan seorang burung. Kisah sebuah bintang yang perlahan kehilangan cahayanya. Kisah seekor kucing jalan yang berteman dengan kucing rumahan. Kisah seorang putri dan penjaganya. Dan semua kisah lainnya. Tanpa Boboiboy sadari semua kisah itu membuatnya penasaran pada siapa penulisnya. Tanpa ia sadari juga ia selalu memperhatikan gadis berkerudung pink yang ia curigai sebagai sang penulis surat botol ketika gadis itu ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Setiap harinya rasa penasaran Boboiboy semakin besar. Semakin dan semakin besar hingga Boboiboy sendiri tidak dapat membendungnya. Pada akhirnya, Boboiboy melakukan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Melanggar janjinya untuk tetap menjadi orang asing.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah Boboiboy pergi ke alamat yang tertera dalam salah satu suratnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar gugup.

Sebelum ia sampai ke rumah sang penulis surat botol itu sebuah ambulans melaju dengan cepat ke arah yang sama dengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy segera berlari. Entah mengapa ia punya firasat yang tidak menyenangkan tentang ambulans itu.

"Kumohon... aku tidak ingin firasatku benar."

Tapi jika kau pernah mendengar pepatah 'hidup tidak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginan', maka mungkin hal ini lah yang terjadi pada Boboiboy. Tepat begitu ia sampai di rumah penulis surat misterius itu, ia melihat seseorang di angkat masuk ke dalam ambulans yang Boboiboy lihat.

Dua orang yang Boboiboy yakini sebagai keluarga sang penulis surat, menangis sembari terus mengikuti petugas yang membawa seseorang ke dalam ambulans. Dalam setiap kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah itu, Boboiboy melihatnya. Ia melihat siapa yang diangkut ke dalam mobil ambulans itu.

Dan seseorang itu tidak lain adalah gadis dengan kerudung pink yang waktu itu ia tolong.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : Hallo semuanya! Apa ada yang kangen sama saya? XD #plak #kepedean. Saya rasa saya sudah terlalu lama berjelajah fandom dan hiatus dari fandom ini, ya kan? Haaah... sebenernya saya sendiri mulai mempertanyakan status saya sebagai seorang author. Saya merasa jadi author yang gak bertanggung jawab. #pundungdipojokan**

 **Oh well sudahlah... saya datang dengan fanfic baru (bukannya nyelesain fanfic yang udah ada). Awalnya fanfic ini mau saya bikin one-shot. Seriusan deh. Tapi entah kenapa imajinasi yang udah lama gak saya gunain buat nulis fanfic ini malah menghianati saya dan bikin fanfic ini jauh lebih panjang dari dugaan saya. Orz**

 **Untuk chapter depan akan saya usahakan untuk bisa update dengan cepat. Karena itu saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah mau membaca, mereview, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fanfic saya ini.**

 **For Last**

 **If You Don't Mind**

 **Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepucuk Surat Dalam Botol**

Presented by **Chocolate Bubbletea**

 **Boboiboy** copyright to **Animonta/Monsta**

Genre **: Drama, Friendship, Romance,** and a bitof **Angst**

Warning **: Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Grown Up Character, Miss Typing, and more**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Ia kehilangan arah hidupnya saat semua hal yang ia sukai diambil secara paksa. Yaya tak punya banyak pilihan kecuali menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa sesal ketika kenyataan pahit itu terkuak.

Semuanya berawal ketika ia kerap kali merasakan sakit berlebih di kepalanya. Rasanya begitu sakit seolah kepalanya diketuk oleh palu yang sangat besar dengan kekuatan penuh. Yaya hanya menganggapnya sebagai sakit kepala biasa dan tak memberitahukannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga saat rapat OSIS di jumat siang ia tiba-tiba saja mimisan. Yaya pernah mengalami mimisan saat kecil namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Yaya berusaha tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut.

' _Pasti hanya mimisan biasa.'_ Pikirnya.

Kedua kalinya terjadi tak lama setelah yang pertama. Yaya tengah menonton acara televisi bersama sang ibu di ruang keluarga, semua berjalan damai hingga ia merasa ada cairan keluar dari hidungnya. Sontak sang ibu panik begitu melihat cairan merah pekat mengalir bebas dari hidung putrinya.

Dengan cepat sang ibu memberikan tissu untuk menyumbat darah yang terus mengalir. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kita harus ke dokter?"

Yaya menggeleng lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Mungkin aku hanya lelah. Ibu tahu sendiri kan kalau tugas OSIS itu banyak."

Dengan alasan itu Yaya masih dapat mengelak dari pertanyaan beruntun sang ibu yang akan membuat Yaya semakin merasa bersalah karena membuat wanita yang paling ia cintai khawatir. Kejadian ketiga terjadi di sekolah, kejadian keempat saat ia tengah belajar bersama Ying, dan kejadian kelima adalah yang mengubah hidupnya.

Ketika kejadian itu terjadi, ia tengah memasak bersama ibunya. Seperti biasa sang ibu mulai panik dan berusaha menghentikan mimisannya. Kali ini sang ibu besikeras untuk membawanya ke dokter. Yaya kembali berusaha menolak namun ketika ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan sang ibu dari hidungnya, ia tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya. Dan Yaya tidak lagi dapat menolak permintaan sang ibu.

* * *

Kangker otak.

Vonis itu mengubah segalanya dalam hidup seorang Yaya di tahun terakhirnya bersekolah di sekolah menengah. Ia harus mengundurkan diri dari setiap kegiatan di sekolahnya. Beberapa kali ia juga harus tidak hadir karena melakukan _check up_ dan terapi. Dan kini semua teman-temannya selalu menatap iba padanya.

Yaya senang teman-temannya khawatir padanya tapi ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang merasa iba padanya. Ia ingin diperlakukan sama seperti saat mereka tidak mengetahui penyakitnya ini.

Disaat seperti ini, Yaya menyesal telah menuruti egonya dan mengabaikan naluri sang ibu.

"Yaya! Ayo pergi ke toko kue dekat stasiun? Aku dengar di sana ada wafle yang sangat enak! Kita rayakan kelulusan kita di sana." ajak Ying saat hari kelulusan mereka.

"Eh?! Ta-tapi..."

Ying tersenyum melihat tingkah Yaya yang terlihat kebingungan. "Kau tidak suka kan saat orang-orang merasa iba padamu? Karena itulah aku akan berusaha untuk tetap memperlakukanmu seperti biasanya."

"Ying... terima kasih. Kau adalah teman terbaikku."

"Sama-sama. Ayo!"

* * *

Setelah kelulusannya, kedua orang tua Yaya memutuskan bagi Yaya untuk _home schooling_ sehingga Yaya dapat fokus untuk proses penyembuhannya. Namun Yaya kembali menolak.

"Yaya mohon... Yaya ingin bersekolah seperti yang lainnya. Yaya akan melakukan apapun tapi izinkan Yaya untuk tetap bersekolah di luar. Hanya ini permintaan Yaya."

Kedua orang tuanya terlihat bingung. Disatu sisi mereka ingin putri satu-satunya itu sembuh dengan cepat namun disisi lain mereka tidak ingin merenggut kebahagiaan putri kecil mereka.

"Baiklah. Kamu boleh bersekolah di luar seperti yang lainnya tapi kamu dilarang untuk ikut kegiatan apapun selain pelajaran walaupun itu kegiatan penting sekalipun." Kata sang ayah.

"Tapi yah-" ibunya berusaha menolak tapi sang ayah menutup mulutnya.

Yaya tersenyum cerah dan memeluk ayahnya erat. "Terima kasih, yah."

Semenjak itu Yaya tidak pernah mengikuti organisasi apapun bahkan saat orientasi siswa pun ia tidak diizinkan untuk ikut. Pihak sekolah yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya memberikan sedikit keringanan pada Yaya. Ia masih dapat bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang walaupun banyak dari mereka yang masih menatapnya iba, terlebih teman-teman sekolahnya dulu yang masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tapi Yaya tidak mempermasalahkannya kali ini karena ia memiliki Ying yang masih memperlakukannya seperti dulu dan... seorang teman pena yang selalu mendengarkan setiap ceritanya sebagaimana pun anehnya cerita buatannya itu.

Ia tersenyum membaca ulang surat balasan atas cerita putri dan penjaganya.

 _Untuk kau sang pendongeng_

 _Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu kalau ceritamu adalah satu satunya dongeng yang aku baca?_

 _Hmm... menurutmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sang putri itu adalah kau? Apa kau akan mengejarnya? Atau kau akan tetap membiarkannya jadi orang asing?_

 _Jika aku menjadi tuan putri itu maka aku akan membiarkan penjaga itu tetap menjadi orang asing. Mungkin aku terdengar kejam dan tidak berperasaan tapi aku rasa ada saatnya suatu hal harus tetap pada tempatnya. Ada kalanya seseorang harus tetap menjadi orang asing agar ia dapat bersama dengan orang tertentu._

 _Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika sang putri pergi mencari penjaga itu? Apa menurutmu sang penjaga akan tetap bisa bersama sang putri? Entahlah... aku tidak yakin._

Jawaban yang begitu lurus dan tegas. Tak ada keraguan dalam jawabannya itu. Sungguh Yaya mengagumi teman penanya ini. Ia begitu mengaguminya sampai-sampai ia ingin tahu siapa teman penanya ini.

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh mencari tahu tentangnya. Karena _ada kalanya seseorang harus tetap menjadi orang asing agar ia dapat bersama dengan orang tertentu._ Iya kan teman penaku?"

Setelah menulis surat jawabannya yang baru sempat ia tulis karena harus melakukan terapi, Yaya memutuskan untuk pergi mengirimkan suratnya. Ia begitu senang. Rasanya ia tak sabar untuk medapat balasan dari teman penanya.

Sesekali ia melompat riang namun seolah tubuhnya sedang mempermainkannya, kedua kakinya mendadak kaku dan tidak dapat ia gerakkan. Ia berusaha meraih meja di dekatnya namun gagal, membuatnya membentur meja itu keras.

Pandangan matanya mulai buram tat kala cairan merah pekat berbau amis mengalir dari kepalanya yang terbentur ujung meja. Yaya berusaha meraih suratnya yang terlempar saat ia berusaha meraih meja.

"Ayo... aku mohon bergeraklah... aku harus mengirimkan surat itu..." tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari matanya. Tangannya masih berusaha meraih suratnya walaupun Yaya mulai merasa tangannya sulit digerakkan.

"YAYA!" sang ibu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya segera berlari ke arah putrinya. Ia panik. Ia menelpon ambulans dan sang ayah yang sedang pergi membeli makanan.

Yaya masih berusaha meraih suratnya hingga tangannya menyerah dan perlahan kegelapan mengambil kesadarannya.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari Boboiboy tidak mendapatkan surat balasan dari sang penulis surat botol. Ia memang sudah tahu siapa pengirim surat botol itu namun hatinya berteriak menyangkal, berharap kalau orang itu adalah orang lain yang saat ini sedang bejalan-jalan atau melakukan apapun dimana pun ia berada. Ah... rasanya Boboiboy seperti orang bodoh yang tertarik pada orang yang bahkan baru sekali ia temui. Ia tertarik pada orang yang hanya ia kenal melalui suratnya.

Seusai sekolah Boboiboy pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam –dan mungkin meminjam beberapa buku lagi untuk referensi tugas bahasa inggrisnya. Di dalam perpustakaan ia melihat seorang gadis dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut yang diikat dua. Boboiboy tahu gadis ini. Dia adalah gadis dari klub marathon dan... teman gadis penulis surat itu.

"Kau benar-benar rajin, meminjam buku sebanyak itu. Apa kau yakin bisa membaca semuanya?" tanya Boboiboy mencoba bertingkah santai.

Gadis itu menoleh, terkejut. "Um... tidak juga. Sebenarnya separuhnya untuk temanku."

"Begitukah? Memangnya kemana temanmu? Apa dia tidak bisa meminjamnya sendiri?"

Untuk sejenak Boboiboy menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah gadis oriental itu. "Yah... bisa dibilang seperti itu. Maaf ya, aku harus segera pergi. Bye!" dan gadis itu pun pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Mungkin lebih baik ia menemui Gopal terlebih dahulu untuk bertanya siapa gadis penulis surat itu. Walau sebagaimana pun pemalas dan bodohnya Gopal, informasi dari pemuda keturunan india itu tidak bisa diremehkan –walaupun banyak dari mereka hanyalah gossip belaka.

Setelah mengembalikan bukunya, Boboiboy segera berjalan pulang. Ia harus segera menemui Gopal.

Entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa tapi pemuda keturunan itu india itu masih ada di sekolah. Dengan cepat Boboiboy menghampirinya.

"Hei Gopal!" panggil Boboiboy

"Oh! Hai Boboiboy! Kau masih belum pulang?"

"Belum. Kau sendiri? Tumben kau masih di sekolah?"

Gopal menundukan wajahnya lesu. "Tadi aku habis dipanggil oleh guru konseling. Mereka menyita kameraku yang berharga."

Boboiboy menatap datar pemuda gembul itu. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Buat apa coba kau bawa-bawa kamera ke sekolah segala?"

"Aku butuh kamera itu untuk bisnisku. Kalau tidak ada itu bagaimana caranya aku bisa memotret Fang dan kau dengan kualitas gambar terbaik?!" rengek Gopal dramatis.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mengambil gambarku?!"

Seketika Gopal berhenti dan cengengesan tidak jelas. "Ehehe...tak ada lah!" Boboiboy masih mentapnya geram, "Um... hanya beberapa kali saja."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lagipula aku memanggilmu karena ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Mendengarnya, ekspresi Gopal berubah serius. "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang seseorang yang hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena masuk rumah sakit?"

"Hm... seseorang yang masuk rumah sakit ya..." Gopal berpikir sejenak. Alisnya bertautan mencoba mengingat siapa orang itu. "Ah! Kurasa aku tahu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yaya, gadis yang selalu memakai kerudung pink. Apa dia yang kau maksud?"

"Iya, dia. Terima kasih! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Boboiboy pun berlari meninggalkan Gopal. Bermaksud untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan memastikannya sendiri. Jika ia hanya mengandalkan informasi Gopal bisa bisa informasi itu bisa bercampur dengan gossip tidak jelas. Dan Boboiboy tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi.

* * *

Yaya menyentuh perban yang membalut kepalanya. "Haaah... sekarang aku tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah selama beberapa minggu ke depan."

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Yaya tahu siapa orang itu, sahabatnya Ying. Gadis keturunan china itu pun masuk ke ruangannya dengan beberapa buku di tangan. Persis seperti permintaan Yaya.

"Terima kasih, Ying."

Ying tersenyum dan mendudukan diri di samping Yaya. "Tidak masalah bagiku. Oya, Yaya! Ngomong-ngomong... tadi saat aku ada di perpustakaan aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki aneh."

"Laki-laki aneh? Siapa?"

Ying mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah... aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi kalau aku tidak salah ingat dia salah satu anggota klub sepak bola yang waktu itu bermain melawan tim nasional. Dia tiba-tiba saja bertanya padaku dan bersikap sok akrab." Jelas Ying.

Yaya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Ying yang seperti agak ngeri pada siapapun pemuda ini. "Ahahaha... kurasa dia sedang mencoba mendekatimu."

Ying memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah... mana mungkin kan? Lagipula kalau memang dia mau mendekatiku, aku tidak mau dekat dekat dengan orang seperti dia."

"Kau keras kepala seperti biasa ya, Ying."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama, hingga Ying berhenti dan bertanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan teman penamu itu? Apa ada kemajuan?"

Yaya terkejut mendengarnya, pipinya sedikit merona terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang pucat. "Apa maksudmu dengan kemajuan?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi mana suratmu? Bukannya kau akan mengirimkannya hari ini?"

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar ya." Yaya pun bergerak dari kasurnya untuk mengambil surat di laci meja. "Ini."

Setelah mengambil surat dari Yaya, Ying pun segera berpamitan untuk mengirimkan suratnya. Yaya tersenyum pahit karena untuk sekali lagi dia membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kesusahan. Yaya merasa menjadi sahabat yang buruk bagi Ying.

Yaya turun dari kasurnya, ia lelah terus terbaring di atas sana. Ia ingin keluar dan berjalan juga. Melakukan apapun dengan bebas seperti orang lain. Tapi tentu saja, sebagaimanapun ia ingin dapat kembali bebas ia harus tetap menikmati dan mensyukuri apa yang ia miliki sekarang seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh teman penanya. "Walaupun itu sulit."

Yaya berjalan ke arah jendela dengan susah payah. Ia menatap keluar jendela ruangannya yang berada di lantai tiga. Melihat ke bawah, tempat dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang keluar masuk dari rumah sakit. "Loh... bukannya dia..."

Yaya melihat seorang pemuda bertopi jingga berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Yaya ingat pemuda itu, ia adalah pemuda yang waktu itu menolongnya pergi ke ruang kesehatan saat kakinya kesulitan untuk digerakkan lagi. Ia adalah sang penjaga dari dongeng buatannya. _Apa yang ia lakukan disini?_

"Mungkin menengok saudaranya." Ucap Yaya pada dirinya sendiri walaupun entah mengapa Yaya merasa ragu dengan ucapannya itu.

Yaya ingin keluar dan melihat sendiri siapa orang yang pemuda itu akan jenguk namun ia urungkan niatan tersebut karena tak lama pemuda itu pun keluar. Tingkah pemuda itu tak ayal membuat Yaya penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu lakukan disini? Tidak mungkin kan ia menjenguk seseorang dengan waktu secepat itu?

Tak lama ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Seorang suster cantik masuk dan meminta Yaya untuk ikut dengannya. Sudah saatnya pemeriksaan.

 _Mungkin ia harus menekan rasa penasarannya terlebih dahulu._

* * *

Ternyata memang benar gadis yang ia tolong saat itu dan gadis penulis surat botol itu adalah orang yang sama. Saat ini ia tengah di rawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Boboiboy masih belum mengetahui apa penyakitnya. Ia harus tahu apa penyakit gadis itu. Dan orang yang mungkin mengetahui banyak hal tentang gadis itu adalah...

"Apa benar namamu Ying?" tanya Boboiboy pada gadis yang ia temui tempo hari di perpustakaan. Kebetulan Boboiboy berpapasan dengannya saat hendak ke kantin.

"Iya... itu aku. Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu sedikit menunduk.

"Namaku Boboiboy dari kelas C. Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Gadis bernama Ying itu melihat ke sekitarnya lalu mengangguk. "Tentu."

Boboiboy pun mengajak gadis itu menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua saat perjalanan. Mungkin mereka mengira kalau ia akan meminta gadis oriental ini menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu maksud Boboiboy mengajak gadis ini pergi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Ying begitu mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau mengenal Yaya kan?" Ying mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. "Kalau begitu... bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentangnya?"

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin tahu tentangnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dari Yaya?"

Boboiboy tersenyum kecut. Entahlah... ia tidak tahu apa yang ia ingin dari mendengar informasi mengenai teman penanya ini. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangnya walaupun ini artinya aku melanggar janjiku."

"Melanggar janjimu? Apa maksud-

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Yaya pernah menceritakannya atau tidak tapi aku adalah sang pembaca surat botol."

"Tidak mungkin..." Ying menundukkan wajahnya. Ia meremas roknya. Samar-samar Boboiboy mendengar gadis itu berucap 'Dunia itu sempit ya...' dan tak lama gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Yaya... dia adalah sahabat terbaikku."

oOo

Hari ini Ying datang lebih telat dari biasanya. Yaya mencoba berpikir positif. _Mungkin ia ada beberapa urusan di sekolah._

Yaya baru akan turun dari ranjangnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ying mebawa sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bwa sebelumnya.

Sebuket bunga.

"Dari siapa itu Ying?" tanya Yaya penasaran

"Dari penggemar rahasiamu." Jawab Ying sekenanya.

Ia menyimpan kumpulan bunga itu di meja dekat ranjang Yaya. Seperti biasa gadis keturunan tionghoa itu memberikan beberapa buku pada Yaya sementara Yaya mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam kemarin.

"Kau yakin ini dari penggemar rahasiaku? Apa tidak salah orang? Seingatku aku tidak punya penggemar rahasia."

"Iya, itu dari penggemar rahasiamu. Dan untukmu. Sekarang aku harus segera pergi, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi hari ini. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan di rumah." Lalu Ying pun pergi meninggalkan Yaya yang kini mulai mengamati bunga pemberian penggemar rahasianya itu.

Anyelir dan Krisan putih.

Ini bukanlah bunga-bunga yang ia sukai juga bukan bunga yang biasanya diberikan pada orang yang sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang Yaya segera mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen yang ada di laci meja. Menuliskan rangkaian kalimat untuk teman penanya.

* * *

 _"Yaya adalah teman baikku. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat dan satu yang tak pernah berubah darinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain kesusahan karenanya walaupun orang ingin membantunya."_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran Boboiboy. Dari setiap ceritanya ia tahu kalau gadis itu tidaklah sekuat yang Ying ceritakan. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang kehilangan hal yang ia sukai secara paksa karena egonya.

Jika bisa mengulang waktu, Boboiboy tahu kalau gadis itu ingin kembali ke masa dimana ia menyadari kebodohannya. Namun sayangnya hal tidak mungkin terjadi.

Boboiboy ingin melihatnya dan mengatakan langsung padanya kalau semua ini bukan salahnya. Bukan kehendaknya jika ia terjebak dalam kondisinya saat ini. Tapi Boboiboy tidak tahu apakah kalau ia melihatnya dan mengatakan semua itu, Yaya masih akan tetap bercerita padanya. Bertukar surat dengannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melihat sebuah toko bunga. Itu adalah toko bunga yang baru dibuka oleh seorang perempuan cantik berdarah jepang.

 _Mungkin sebuket bunga akan sedikit mencerahkan hati Yaya_

 _"Irassaimase!"_ Ucap sang pemilik toko dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang kental, membuat Boboiboy bingung. "Ahahaha... itu artinya selamat datang. Maaf, kebiasaan." Jelas sang pemilik toko.

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya lega. Sang pemilik toko sudah sangat lancar menggunakan bahasa melayu. Setidaknya Boboiboy tidak perlu khawatir tidak mengerti bahasanya.

"Namaku Ayano, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya sang pemilik toko.

"Um... aku mencari bunga untuk temanku tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberikan bunga apa." tutur Boboiboy

Ayano berguman sebentar. "Apa temanmu ini punya bunga yang ia sukai?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia adalah seseorang yang luar biasa. Dia tetap bersikap tegar di depan orang-orang sekitarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia tengah putus asa dan hancur." Tanpa sadar Boboiboy menceritakan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Yaya pada Ayano.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengagumi orang ini ya? Baiklah... kalau begitu," Ayano mengambil beberapa bunga Anyelir dan Krisan Putih. "Semoga gadis itu menyukainya."

"Eh?! Darimana kau tahu kalau dia seorang perempuan?"

Ayano mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Karena tidak mungkin kau memberikan bunga pada seorang pria."

Penjelasan Ayano membuat pipi Boboiboy sedikit merona. Perempuan berdarah Jepang itu pun terkikik geli melihat wajah masam Boboiboy.

Setelah membayar bunganya, Boboiboy berniat memberikan bunga tersebut namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberikannya. Ia hanya pernah bertemu Yaya sekali dan itu pun mereka belum sempat bertukar nama. Hingga Boboiboy melihat Ying dari kejauhan.

"Ying!" Panggil Boboiboy sembari berlari ke arahnya.

Gadis itu menoleh "Boboiboy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan... bunga itu?"

"Ah! Aku ingin kau memberikan bunga ini pada Yaya. Tolong katakan ini dari penggemar rahasianya."

"Kau... ingin aku berbohong padanya?"

"Tidak! Ini bukan kebohongan. Aku... memang penggemar rahasianya." Tutur Boboiboy malu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku mengenalnya dari surat-suratnya." Terang Boboiboy sembari tersenyum tipis. "Tolong ya, berikan padanya."

Ying menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah... akan aku berikan padanya."

"Terima kasih, Ying."

Setelah memberikan bunga itu pada Ying, Boboiboy pun berpamitan pulang karena harus membantu kakeknya di toko. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa Yaya akan menyukai hadiahnya.

* * *

Boboiboy mendapatkan dua surat pagi ini. Yang satu adalah balasan suratnya kemarin, tak ada yang istimewa hanya ucapan terima kasih dan persetujuan atas pendapat yang Boboiboy utarakan mengenai kisah sang putri dan penjaganya. Dan yang kedua adalah surat baru.

 _Untuk kau yang membaca suratku_

 _Tahukah kau tentang bahasa bunga? Di negara kita memang tidak mengenal bahasa bunga namun di negeri sakura ada yang namanya bahasa bunga._

 _Banyak orang terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sehingga akhirnya memilih bunga untuk mengungkapkannya. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang penjual bunga pada seorang musisi jalanan yang sering bermain di depan tokonya._

 _Ketika semua orang memberi sedikit uang, sang penjaga toko memberi setangkai bunga._

 _Dahlia_ _mengungkapkan pujian, selera yang bagus._

 _Edelweiss_ _mengungkapkan keberanian, karena ia harus berani melakukan apa yang lebih dari apa yang telah ia lakukan._

 _Dan_ _Daisy_ _mengucapkan kepercayaan, karena ia percaya musisi itu dapat melakukannya._

 _Jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memberimu sebuket bunga maka aku akan memberikan Bluebell dan Aster._

"Bahasa bunga?"

Ini adalah kali pertama Boboiboy mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah tertarik pada bunga jadi ia tidak tahu kalau bunga juga memiliki bahasa. Dan kalau ia tidak salah ingat saat Ayano memberikan bunga untuknya ia terlihat tengah berpikir.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Dengan cepat Boboiboy berlari menuju sekolah. Ia harus tahu apa maksud dari bunga yang diberikan Ayano padanya.

Di perjalanan tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan Fang. Boboiboy tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya karena ia kembali berlari dengan cepat.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, Boboiboy bertanya pada pustakawan apakah ia memiliki buku tentang bahasa bunga.

"Maaf, tapi disini tidak ada buku seperti itu."

Boboiboy pun keluar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia takut jika bunga yang ia berikan memiliki arti yang aneh.

"OI! Boboiboy!"

Dari kejauhan Fang terlihat marah padanya. Boboiboy yakin ini pasti gara-gara kejadian barusan. Sujujurnya ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Fang namun ia tidak bisa mengelak karena pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menarik kerahnya.

"Gara-gara kau aku menjatuhkan donatku! Sekarang cepat minta maaf!" Titah Fang geram.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru tadi. Aku akan mengganti donatmu, ok?"

Fang melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Boboiboy. Ia terlihat kebingungan karena Boboiboy bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. "Kenapa denganmu? Tumben sekali kau tidak membalasku?"

"Aku sedang malas berkelahi." Jawab Boboiboy sekenanya tapi Fang tidak membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ia menarik kerah belakang Boboiboy saat pemuda bertopi jingga itu berjalan pergi. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

"Aku sedang bingung. Aku membutuhkan buku tentang bahasa bunga. Aku harus tahu arti dari Anyelir dan Krisan putih! Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Anyelir artinya pesona, kagum, dan cinta. Krisan putih artinya kebenaran."

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Fang tidak percaya. "Apa?!"

"Arti bunga yang kau sebut. Setidaknya itulah bahasa bunganya menutur orang Jepang."

"Kau... tahu bahasa bunga?" Tanya Boboiboy masih belum percaya. Oh ayolah... siapa yang akan percaya jika pemuda seperti Fang tahu soal bahasa bunga.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Punya seorang bibi keturunan Jepang yang sangat menyukai bunga itu tidak gampang tahu!"

"Baiklah... tapi tadi kau bilang cinta kan?" Tanya Boboibou mencoba memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Cinta, memangnya kena-" belum sempat Fang bertanya pemuda itu sudah berlari pergi.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

* * *

Sejujurnya, Yaya sudah muak dengan bau rumah sakit. Ia bosan dengan bau obat yang setiap harinya ia hirup. Satu-satunya bau yang terasa berbeda di ruangannya hanyalah bau dari bunga yang kemarin ia dapat dari _penggemar rahasianya._

Ia penasaran siapa sebenarnya orang itu tapi ia tidak bisa mencari tahunya. Satu satunya yang mungkin mengetahui identitas dari penggemar rahasianya itu adalah Ying. Tapi sang sahabat belum juga muncul padahal biasanya ia sudah datang.

Setengah jam kemudian Yaya mendengan suara Ying dari luar. Namun kali ini ia mendengar suara orang asing. Yaya merasa pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

Suara mereka semakin mendekat hingga pintu ruangannya diketuk Ying. Gadis oriental itu masuk dan sebelahnya berdiri dengan kaku seorang pemuda bertopi jingga.

Yaya ingat pemuda ini. Ia adalah orang yang waktu itu menolongnya ke ruang kesehatan.

 _Tapi apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu disini?_

"Hai Yaya!" Sapa Ying seperti biasa.

"Hai Ying! Um... siapa dia?" Tanya Yaya sembari menunjuk pemuda di sebelah Ying.

Ying mendekat dan menarik pemuda asing itu bersamanya. "Perkenalakan, ini Boboiboy. Dia pacarku."

"Eh?"

"Eh? APA?!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n : Niatnya mau update pas malem takbiran eh... tahunya emak minta tolong bantuin masak buat lebaran. Dan akhirnya harus kembali tertunda karena lebaran saya gak ada di rumah. orz #jangancurhat #digeplak ini pun hasil kerja keras minjem laptop walaupun sempet ada masalah karena filenya masih kesimpen di laptop kakak.**

 **Baiklah... mari kita lupakan curhat gaje di atas. Oya, sedikit penjelasan aja... setelah Yaya nerima surat dari BBB yang minta dia pake pos, semejak saat itu mereka mulai tukeran lewat pos. Soalnya gak mungkin kan kalo lewat botol lagi. Segila apapun imajinasi saya, saya masih mertahanin logika. Dan disini seperti yang dijelaskan, BBB dan Yaya gak saling kenal. Mereka beda kelas. Dan soal penyakit Yaya saya gak ngasal ambil penyakit. Ciri ciri kangker otak emang kayak gitu, pas stadium akhir biasanya tangan sama kaki gak bisa koordinasi sama otak.**

 **Anyway, this is story development. Saya gak nyangka ide gila bisa berkembang. Damn! #plak. Chapter ini kembali saya stop supaya greget #plak #bilangajaudahmentok jadi semoga para reader puas. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau mereview, memfav, dan memfollow fic ini. Dan juga bagi orang-orang yang masih mau bertahan sama fic saya yang jadwal updatenya lelet. Saya terharu #lebaymode #ditendang. Saya gak bisa janji kapan saya bisa update because when you promise something you need to fulfill that promise, right? So...**

 **For last**

 **If you don't mind**

 **Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sepucuk Surat Dalam Botol**

Presented by **Chocolate Bubbletea**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romace,** and a bit of **Angst**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Grown Up Character, Miss Typing, and more**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Ying tahu kalau Yaya adalah gadis yang baik. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar dapat membahagiakan orang disekitarnya dan membuat mereka tidak kerepotan karenanya. Banyak orang yang menyukai gadis itu namun tak sedikit yang membencinya karena rasa disiplinnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang manis.

Ying mungkin salah satu dari beberapa orang yang menyukai Yaya –atau mungkin menganguminya. Sedari sekolah dasar mereka sudah saling bersaing untuk menduduki peringkat pertama di setiap mata pelajaran. Awalnya Ying berpikir mereka tak mungkin bisa berteman namun ketika orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai teman Ying perlahan menjauhinya karena status mereka, gadis berkerudung pink itu datang dan menawarkan sebuah pertemanan. Pertemanan tulus tanpa memandang status sosial atau apapun. Karena itulah ketika mengetahui kondisi Yaya, Ying benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berusaha agar gadis itu tetap baik-baik saja.

Namun ia salah.

Sikapnya yang seolah membuat Yaya menjadi gadis yang lemah telah membuat sahabatnya itu perlahan kehilangan senyum cerahnya. Ying berusaha untuk kembali membuat senyum itu kembali dengan bersikap seperti biasa, mencoba menghilangkan fakta bahwa Yaya sakit walau hanya untuk sementara waktu tapi ia tidak mampu.

Memang senyum Yaya mulai kembali tapi tidak secerah dulu. Setidaknya sampai pada satu hari Yaya bercerita padanya tentang sahabat penanya.

"Aku senang takdir mempertemukan kami."

Itulah yang Yaya ucapkan ketika ia selesai bercerita padanya. Ia senang Yaya mulai kembali bersikap seperti ia yang biasanya tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa iri pada teman pena Yaya yang baru-baru ini diketahui sebagai seseorang yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari mereka.

Ia adalah seorang pemuda bertopi jingga dari kelas C bernama Boboiboy. Ying kenal pemuda ini karena ia adalah striker tim sepak bola sekolah dan juga salah satu pemuda yang banyak diincar oleh siswi sekolahnya maupun sekolah lainnya. Ying sempat berpikir kalau pemuda ini hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Yaya tapi ia tahu kalau itu hanya asumsinya belaka jika dilihat dari sikap pemuda itu.

Setiap hari pemuda itu menemuinya, menanyakan berbagai hal tentang Yaya. Apa ia baik-baik saja. Apakah yang selalu Yaya cetikan padanya. Apa yang Yaya sukai. Apakah gadis itu tertawa mendengar kisah konyol yang Boboiboy ceritakan pada Ying. Dan... apakah gadis itu suka bunga yang Boboiboy kirimkan seminggu sekali.

Selain itu Ying tahu bahwa pemuda itu selalu pergi ke rumah sakit setelah Ying masuk ke dalam. Boboiboy hanya akan diam di luar rumah sakit, memandangi ruangan tempat dimana Yaya dirawat hingga ia melihat Ying dan kemudian bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Sama halnya seperti sekarang ini. Ying tidak mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Ia menunggu hingga Boboiboy datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ying tajam.

Boboiboy terlihat gelapan berusaha mencari alasan. "Um... itu.. a-aku mau menjenguk seseorang."

"Kau tahu, sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang penguntit." Boboiboy terlihta terkejut dan ia semakin panik. "Kenapa kau tidak temui dia saja?"

Boboiboy pun terdiam, kepala tertunduk. "Lalu apa? Apa aku harus bilang 'Hai! Namaku Boboiboy. Aku ini penggemar rahasiamu loh!'atau 'Hai! Coba tebak, aku ini teman penamu loh!' tidak mungkin kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba berteman denganya saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin mengubah apa yang ada saat ini. Aku takut jika aku berteman dengannya, aku akan kehilangan kepercayaannya. Karena itulah... seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagiku."

 _Tapi matamu berkata lain._

Ying menghela nafasnya. Ia benci mengakui ini tapi untuk sesaat Ying rasa ia mulai menyukai pemuda ini.

Dengan kasar ia menarik lengan Boboiboy dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Memang tidak mudah menarik seorang laki-laki apalagi dia adalah kapten tim sepak bola yang terkuat di pulau ini tapi beruntung karena sepertinya tanpa Boboiboy sadari, ia menurunkan kekuatannya. Beberapa kali Boboiboy mencoba protes dan memintanya berhenti tapi Ying tidak mengindahkannya.

Ying masuk ke ruangan Yaya. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Boboiboy. Begitu masuk, tubuh Boboiboy seketika menegang.

"Hai Yaya!" sapa Ying berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Hai Ying! Um... siapa dia?"

Ying mendekat, kembali ia menarik Boboiboy untuk ikut dengannya. "Perkenalkan, ini Boboiboy. Dia pacarku."

"Eh?"

"Eh?! APA?!"

Ying tahu tindakannya bisa dibilang gila tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak tahan melihat tingkah bodoh pemuda yang jelas-jelas menyukai sahabatnya ini. Jika dia memang tidak mau Yaya mengenalnya sebagai seorang teman maka Ying akan membuatnya mengenal Boboiboy sebagai pacar Ying. Dengan kata lain, orang asing seperti permintaan Boboiboy.

* * *

Diperkenalkan sebagai seorang pacar pada orang yang kau kagumi itu bukanlah hal yang akan terjadi setiap harinya. Apalagi untuk seorang Boboiboy yang selama ini tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan wanita. Maka dari itu tindakan Ying yang begitu mendadak itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Boboiboy mencoba bertanya secara isyarat pada gadis oriental itu, tapi gadis itu tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap mengobrol dengan Yaya seolah ia meminta Boboiboy untuk tetap diam dan ikuti alurnya. Karena itulah ia tetap diam, sesekali ia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kecil Yaya tentang dirinya.

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, ia begitu menikmati percakapan kecil yang mereka tiga miliki. Walaupun dari sebagian yang ia ceritakan hanya kebohongan tapi itu tidak masalah baginya. Melihat seseorang yang ia ketahui selalu menangis dalam suratnya terlihat begitu ceria dan senang saat bertemu dengan temannya membuat Boboiboy lega. Disini, di kehidupan nyata Yaya memiliki Ying yang menopangnya. Maka Boboiboy akan menjadi orang yang juga akan menopang Yaya dari balik bayang teman penanya, orang beruntung yang dipilih untuk membaca secarik curahan hatinya.

* * *

Hari demi hari Boboiboy semakin mengenal sosok Yaya. Entah itu dari apa yang Ying ceritakan, ataupun dari setiap surat yang Yaya kirimkan. Menjadi penopang baginya.

Namun semakin Boboiboy mengenal Yaya lebih dalam, keteguhan hatinya untuk tetap menjadi orang asing bagi Yaya semakin terkikis. Ia ingin menjadi salah satu bagian penting dari gadis itu. Ia ingin setiap hari bisa menemui Yaya tanpa perlu Ying untuk menjadi perantaranya yang hanya membawanya seminggu sekali.

Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Yaya –atau menguntit Yaya seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh Ying. Entah mengapa ia ingin pergi ke pantai, tempat dimana ia pertama kali mengetahui seorang Yaya melalui surat botolnya.

Mungkin ini takdir, mungkin ini intuisi, atau mungkin juga hanya kebetulan tapi sosok yang tengah jongkok sembari bermain dengan kerang dan bintang laut di pinggir pantai itu adalah Yaya. Seseorang yang baru saja menjadi inti labirin pemikirannya. Gadis itu terlihat senang memainkan kerang kerang terdampar. Sesekali ia bermain-main dengan ombak yang menyentuh kaki telanjangnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat ombak."

Yaya menengadahkan kepalanya. "Boboiboy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Boboiboy ikut berjongkok di samping Yaya. "Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya masih di rumah sakit kan?"

Yaya menggaruk pipinya, matanya melihat ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapa mata Boboiboy. Ciri ia mencoba berbohong seperti apa yang pernah Ying ceritakan. "Aku sudah diizinkan untuk keluar."

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti kebohongan gadis itu. Karena sepertinya gadis itu memang perlu waktu di luar rumah sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ying?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

Boboiboy sedikit kaget tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menjawab. "Baik-baik saja."

"Begitu ya..." Yaya memain-mainkan kakinya di atas pasir putih. "Kau tahu, aku senang saat tahu kalau kau lah yang menjadi pacarnya Ying. Mungkin aku terdengar sok tahu tapi menurutku kau adalah orang yang baik. Seseorang yang tepat untuk gadis baik seperti Ying."

"Aku tidaklah sebaik yang kau pikirkan." Sangkal Boboiboy

Yaya terkekeh pelan. "Lihat, bahkan kau merendah diri. Aku semakin yakin kalau kau adalah pemuda yang baik untuk Ying."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Entah apa yang membuat Boboiboy melontarkan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu tapi harus Boboiboy akui, ia penasaran. Kebanyakan gadis yang ia ketahui selalu memiliki perasaan untuk memiliki seorang kekasih. Apa gadis seperti Yaya juga pernah berpikiran seperti itu? Gadis tidak sebebas gadis lain. Boboiboy penasaran –atau mungkin ia berharap. Ia berharap kalau Yaya tidak memiliki perasaan itu karena tanpa Boboiboy sadari, ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu bersama dengan orang lain.

Rona merah terlukis jelas di pipinya yang pucat, memberikan warna kontras yang cantik di mata Boboiboy. "Entahlah, mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Yaya menatap mata Boboiboy. "Katakan, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Boboiboy mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau menjadi kekasih Ying, sudah pasti kau jatuh cinta padanya kan? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Apakah mungkin bagi seseorang untuk menyukai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya."

Boboiboy tidak tahu. Statusnya dan Ying hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Ia tidah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta –atau mungkin ia tahu.

Boboiboy sendiri tidak yakin tapi mungkin... "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa itu cinta tapi aku tahu kalau aku mungkin tengah jatuh cinta."

Hening. Boboiboy mengira bahwa Yaya tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu tertawa. "Hahahaha... kau aneh."

Boboiboy tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari ucapannya, tapi ia senang jika apa yang ia ucapkan bisa membuat Yaya tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka tertawa bersama hingga Yaya menunjukan keanehan, ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Boboiboy penasaran dan betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Yaya, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut tumbang.

"YAYA!" dengan cepat Boboiboy menangkap gadis itu sebelum ia menyentuh tanah. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Boboiboy pun menggendong Yaya dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Ia panik, ia takut hal buruk terjadi pada Yaya. Ia masih ingin bersamanya dan menjadi temannya walaupun itu artinya ia melanggar janjinya untuk tetap menjadi orang asing bagi Yaya.

* * *

Semejak hari itu, Boboiboy tidak bisa lagi menemui Yaya. Setiap kali Ying mengajaknya menjenguk Yaya, ia selalu menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin melihat kondisi Yaya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin buruk. Wajahnya semakin pucat, dan tubuhnya semakin kecil. Ia tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Minggu pagi, sebuah surat yang sudah lama tidak ia terima pun datang. Surat dari Yaya untuk 'teman penanya'. Boboiboy tidak langsung membuka surat itu seperti dulu. Entah kisah apa yang akan Yaya ceritakan padanya itu membuat Boboiboy takut karena ia tahu kisah kisah yang ia ceritakan itu adalah tangisan diamnya.

Tapi tentu saja Boboiboy tidak bisa mendiamkan surat itu karena bagaimana pun ia telah berjanji untuk menjadi tempat bersandar gadis itu.

 _Untuk kau yang membaca suratku,_

 _Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mengirim surat padamu. Apa kau masih mengingatku atau kah kau sudah melupakanku? Tapi aku berharap kau masih ingat padaku._

 _Kisah yang akan aku ceritakan dalam surat ini mungkin adalah kisah terakhir yang akan aku ceritakan padamu. Kisah tentang beruang dan kelinci._

 _Di suatu tempat, ada seekor kelinci melihat seekor beruang dari sebrang jurang. Kelinci itu tertarik pada sang beruang yang kuat dan disukai banyak binatang. Sang kelinci ingin berteman dengan beruang itu tapi ia terlalu takut untuk berbicara dengannya. Hingga suatu hari sang beruang juga melihat sang kelinci dari seberang jurang itu._

 _Beruang itu tersenyum dan menyapanya. Kelinci itu membalasnya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah menjadi teman baik. Semakin lama kelinci itu semakin menyukai sang beruang. Ia ingin bisa dekat dengannya, bukan hanya mengobrol dari seberang jurang karena itulah sang kelinci mencoba mencari jalan untuk sampai ke tempat beruang itu._

 _Lama kelinci itu mencari hingga ia sadar, satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju tempat sang beruang adalah dengan melompati jurang itu. Tapi apakah sanggup ia melompat sejauh itu? Tanya sang kelinci dalam hati. Tapi ia begitu ingin bersama dengan sang beruang hingga ia nekat untuk melompati jurang yang memisahkan mereka._

 _Menurutmu apa yang kelinci lakukan itu salah?_

Boboiboy tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti maksud dari surat ini. Suratnya kali ini berbeda dari surat surat sebelumnya. Ia tidak lagi menangis dalam surat ini. Apa yang harus Boboiboy balas?

* * *

 _Untuk kau sang pendongeng_

 _Aku... tidak tahu. Bahkan jika aku menjadi kelinci itu aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup melompati jurang itu hanya untuk dekat dengan sang beruang. Karena aku merasa bisa berbicara dan berteman dengan sang beruang saja sudah cukup bagiku._

 _Mungkin karena aku tidak mengerti perasaan sang kelinci. Mungkin karena aku tidak dalam posisinya. Atau mungkin karena aku takut akan perubahan. Tapi jika menurut sang kelinci itu adalah pilihan terbaik maka mungkin apa yang kelinci lakukan itu tidak salah._

Jawaban suratnya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Kepercayaan dan keteguhan yang dimiliki teman penanya ini tidak nampak jelas. Namun jawaban dari teman penanya ini sudah cukup untuk membulatkan keputusan Yaya.

Yaya mengambil secarik kertas dan membalas suratnya.

* * *

Jumat pagi setelah Boboiboy mendapatkan surat balasannya, ia juga mendapat sebuah informasi yang mengejutkan dari Ying.

Yaya akan melakukan operasi hari ini.

Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu membulatkan keputusannya, tapi entah mengapa Boboiboy tidak ingin gadis itu melakukan operasi. Ia ingin menghentikan gadis itu tapi ia tidak. Ia tidak berhak menghentikannya, selain itu hari ini club sepak bolanya ada pertandingan.

"Ada apa denganmu Boboiboy? Sejak menit pertama kau terlihat tidak fokus?" tanya Nico sang kapten tim sepak bolanya.

Ya, bisa dibilang semenjak Boboiboy mendapat informasi dari Ying ia sama sekali tidak dapat fokus melakukan apapun. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada Yaya dan operasinya.

Bagaimana kalau ia gagal? Bagaimana kalau Boboiboy tidak dapat menemuinya lagi?

Setiap pertanyaan itu menyita ruang dalam otaknya, hingga peluit pergantian pemain ditiup oleh timnya. Boboiboy bahwa ia mendapat masalah besar karena ketidak mampuannya mengontrol emosi.

Sang pelatih menatapnya intens. Boboiboy menundukan kepalanya, bukan karena takut, tapi karena ia merasa telah mengabaikan tugasnua sebagai kapten saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan tapi sampai kau bisa fokus, kau akan tetap duduk di bangku cadangan. Sekarang duduklah!"

Boboiboy mengangguk dan duduk. Matanya menatap kosong pertandingan yang seharusnya ia ikuti. Ia tidak bisa fokus bahkan hingga peetandingan selesai dengan kemenangan tim mereka.

PUK!

Boboiboy merasa benda keras menepuk pelan kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kapten timnya Nico memukulnya dengan sebuah botol biru.

"Ini dari pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku, kak!" Boboiboy memperhatikan botol biru yang diberikan oleh Nico.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi- OI BOBOIBOY! KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Nico belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Boboiboy sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Botol yang Nico berikan bukanlah botol biasa. Boboiboy mengenal botol itu, karena secarik kertas dalam botol itu mengungkapkan segalanya.

Ia harus segera menemui Ying.

Boboiboy terus mencari gadis tionghoa itu. Di kelasnya, di perpustakaan, di kantin, dan di tempat yang mungkin gadis itu kunjungi namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Ying dimanapun. Kecuali satu tempat.

Rumah sakit.

Dengan cepat, Boboiboy berlari menuju halte. Ia harus segera ke rumah sakit. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang semua ini.

Dan benar saja. Di lantai dasar, tempat resepsionis, ia melihat Ying. Duduk menangis dalam diam diantara kerumunan orang yang tengah menunggu.

"Ying..."

Panggilan parau Boboiboy menghentikan isakan Ying. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya yang memerah. "Boboiboy..."

"Katakan, tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Yaya kan? I-ia... ia tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ying menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menangis.

"YING!"

"OPERASINYA GAGAL, KAU PUAS!"

Seolah semua sistem tubuhnya tidak terima menerima informasi itu, Boboiboy diam tidak dapat bergerak. "K-kau... bohong kan?"

"Hiks.. kau pikir aku bisa borbohong dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ia bahkan masih belum mengungkapkan kebenaran pada gadis itu._

Tubuhnya mulai lemas dan sama seperti Ying. Ia pun ikut menangis dalam diam. Merutuki setiap kebodohannya karena sempat menghindari gadis yang ia kagumi.

* * *

Tidak terasa satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian mengejutkan itu. Boboiboy tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Ying dapat tetap menjadi dirinya yang biasa setelah kepergian Yaya, sementara ia masih terjebak dalam lingkar keterpurukan.

"Karena kau tidak ingin melangkah maju."

Ucapan Ying membuat Boboiboy berpkir, apakah ia benar-benar tidak ingin melangkah maju?

Boboiboy menatap surat dalam botol yang belum sempat ia baca semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Surat yang telah lama ia simpan dan tidak bisa ia buang begitu saja. Mungkin... sudah saatnya Boboiboy membca surat ini.

 _Untuk kau yang membaca suratku, Boboiboy,_

 _Kau pasti kaget aku tidak menyebutmu seperti biasanya. Saat surat ini sampai padamu maka aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berbicara langsung denganmu._

 _Pertama-tama aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah banyak membantuku. Saat aku pertama kali mengirimkan surat itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan sebuah balasan. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan beban yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan pada orang-orang yang aku kenal. Namun tuhan berkata lain saat suratmu sampai padaku. Aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat kubagi bebanku tanpa takut membuatnya terbebani._

 _Tapi hari demi hari kita saling bertukar surat, semakin tumbuh rasa ingin tahu akan siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku berjanji untuk tetap menjadikanmu orang asing setelah kau bilang kalau ada kalanya seseorang harus menjadi orang asing untuk tetap dekat dengan orang tertentu, tapi rasa penasaran itu semakin lama semakin besar dan akhirnya membuncah. Dan aku pun melanggar janjiku._

 _Aku mencari tahu siapa dirimu, dimana kau tinggal, dan akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengan seorang kakek baik hati yang kuyakini sebagai kakekmu. Ia menceritakan semua hal tentangmu walaupun ia tidak bisa menunjukan fotomu._

 _Saat Ying membawamu dan mengatakan kalau kau pacarnya, aku tahu kalau ia tengah berbohong. Ying bukanlah gadis yang akan dengan mudah menjadikan orang yang baru ia kenal sebagai kekasihnya. Aku mengikuti sandiwara Ying karena aku ingin dekat dan mengenalmu lebih dalam hingga tanpa sadar aku ingin menjadi temanmu._

 _Tapi aku tahu, jika aku ingin menjadi temanmu maka aku harus melewati jurang bernamakan kanker otakku. Percuma aku berteman denganmu jika waktu yang kita miliki sebentar. Aku ingin berteman dan bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi. Karena itulah aku menyetujui operasi yang disarankan dokter._

 _Dan sepertinya... aku gagal melewati jurang itu ya?_

 _Tapi aku tidak menyesal mencoba melewati jurang itu, karena berkat kau aku sanggup bertahan melawan penyakitku. Aku senang dipertemukan denganmu._

 _Untuk yang terakhir kali boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu sebagai seorang Yaya, sahabat dari kekasih seorang Boboiboy. Bisa kau jaga Ying untukku? Aku takut ia akan terpukul karena kepergianku dan tidak bisa melangkah maju. Maukah kau melakukannya untukku?_

Boboiboy tertawa miris membacanya, karena bukan Ying yang tidak bisa melangkah maju namun ia yang tidak bisa melangkah maju. "Baiklah... aku akan turuti permintaanmu. Dan... aku juga senang dipertemukan denganmu, Yaya."

* * *

"Jadi... Bluebell, Sweet pea, dan... Aster? Itu artinya-"

"Terima kasih, selamat tinggal, dan ingatan." belum sempat Fang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Boboiboy sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab. Membuat pemuda berkaca mata itu terkejut. "Aku mempelajarinya sedikit. Karena aku penasaran. Sudah ya, aku harus segera pergi."

Sebelum Boboiboy benar-benar pergi, Fang terlebih dahulu bertanya "Kau akan bawa kemana bunga-bunga itu?"

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Kepada seseorang yang seharusnya aku ungkapkan semua arti bunga ini."

Ya. Setelah membaca surat terakhir Yaya, akhirnya Boboiboy perlahan dapat melangkah maju. Dan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam gadis itu.

Setelah berdoa untuk Yaya, Boboiboy menaruh sebuket bunga berisi bunga Bluebell, Aster dan Sweet pea itu. "Kau tahu bahasa bunganya semua bunga ini? _Blue bell_ , terima kasih aku senang dipertemukan denganmu. _Sweet pea,_ selamat tinggal karena kita tidak akan bertemu kembali. Dan _Aster,_ karena kau akan menjadi salah satu ingatan paling indah yang aku miliki."

Setelah mengucapkan semua itu, Boboiboy pun pergi meniggalkan makam gadis yang ia kagumi bahkan mungkin ia sukai itu. Meninggalkan makam dari seorang yang gadis yang walau tidak lama ia kenal namun memiliki bekas mendalam di ingatannya.

Sang gadis penulis surat botol.

 **FIN**

 **Ooo**

 **A/N: ENDING APA INI?! ABSURD BANGET! #plak (BBB : Bukannya elu yang bikin?) Dan lagi... itu kenapa Nico dari Fall in love muncul lagi?! #abaikan**

 **Sumpah ya, saya bingung nentuin endingnya. Pengen happy ending tapi udah terlalu mainstream #apanya pengen sad end tapi takut malah gantung (BBB : Bukannya ini juga gantung ya?). Yah... pokoknya fic ini akhirnya tamat juga. Saya tahu saya kejam karena bikin Yaya mati, tapi dia matinya dengan senang hati kan? #apanya. Silahkan kutuk saya para fans Yaya #jangan**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan bagi setiap orang yang rela meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fanfic gaje super alay dan melankolis ini. Akhir kata saya, Chocolate Bubbletea mengucapkan...**

 **Review please?**


End file.
